Question: One side of a square is $6$ meters long. What is its area?
Solution: $6\text{ m}$ $6\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 meters and the width is 6 meters, so the area is $6\times6$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 6 = 36 $ We can also count 36 square meters.